


Out of breath

by graysmechell



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysmechell/pseuds/graysmechell
Summary: She left. Started a good life but the past always has a way of catching up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I'm such Seth/Kate trash

4 years. 

That's exactly how long it had been since she left him that night while he slept in their bed. She tried her best to leave him a explanation behind but nothing could ever make what she did better.

She watched him sleep then she gathered what she could in a suitcase and a few hundred thousand from the safe. She kissed his cheek and told him she loved him and hoped he could one day forgive her and understand. 

She never knew she could love someone as much as him. They were attached by souls after all. 

Until she gave birth to Sunny. She was the image of her father. You could see Kate somewhat in her with her pointy little nose and her auburn hair but she was Seth made over. She had that Gecko presence about her. She could con you out of a cookie before dinner, and don't even mention the kid was always taking stuff apart and putting it back together at 3 years old.

She loved to see how things worked. She was brave, hard headed and graceful. As her mother she couldn't find her to be any more perfect.

Kate found their clean slate in South Carolina. Bought a small cottage on the edge of a small town.

She had no idea where she was going when she left that night. Flipping through a map she closed her eyes found a page and pointed her finger. So that's how it came to be South Carolina. 

It was a pretty place. She had a big yard with 2 huge magnolia trees out back and she worked her flower beds religiously. Her mother would be proud. 

She found a job as a receptionist at the local hospital. As huge as she was at almost 8 months pregnant they hired her on the spot. She became instant friends with her elderly coworker who from the minute she had met Kate was constantly sewing the baby things.

Kate was more than grateful for her because on those days when she could feel those shattered remains of her heart start to crumble to dust, Evelyn always came over to keep Sunny or just be a shoulder to cry on.

She missed Seth. She yearned for him. His smart ass remarks, the way he laughed, the way he took charge, the way he looked at her and made her legs turn to jello. She could list for days what she missed. And some days she did just that. 

But then she thinks about how she left him. All that hurt and rage. She didn't need to be around to know Seth Gecko tore that whole town up looking for her. Hurting anybody who didn't give him the answers he was looking for.

Then she sees her daughter. Sunny was more than worth any hurt Seth or her went through. She deserved a normal life away from all the chaos and literal hell on earth Mexico offered. She was a happy little girl who went to school and didn't like crust on her sandwhich. Yes she was normal. 

Sometimes she ask about her Father. Sometimes Kates heart breaks just right and she'll tell her a little about him.

Cooking dinner that evening, dancing around the kitchen to Janis Joplins Summertime Blues and Sunnys laugh filling the kitchen as she twirled about she feels someone watching them. Turning around to look at her door she sees him.

He let himself in. Nothing changed there. Still as handsome as the devil even with his grey hairs a little more noticable. 

'Princess.'

She locks eyes with him and he's pissed. Really pissed. She can tell by his glare and he's literally white knuckling her counter. She doesn't speak right at first. What could she say? Sorry wasn't gonna fix this one.

'Momma you didn't tell me a friend was coming for dinner! He looks mad Momma. Be nice and ask if he's okay!'

She never noticed her daughter at her leg until she spoke. Just as happy as she could be flour spattered across her nose and even her hair. 

'Baby why don't you go wash up. My friend is just leaving.'

Once she dissappears to the hallway Seth waste no time crowding around her.

'I am not leaving Princess. Four years. I been looking for you. Now not only did I find you but you expect me to leave? YOU lost your damn mind.'

'Seth. Just go.' 

She pushes against his chest pointing to the door. He grabs for her and she slaps him hard. Hard enough Sunny ran out of the bathroom and down the hallway with a very scared look to her little face.

'Momma. Momma. Did he hit you?'

'No baby. I'm fine. He's just leaving.'

Grabbing her daughter and snuggling her close she looks at his face. He must not have paid any attention to the small child she held before but now it dawned on him. His eyes were wide and all he could manage to say was 'Mine.'

All Kate could do was nod. 

He stayed through dinner sittino at the table not eating he stared at the small little version of himself. Kate was a nervous wreck she didn't know who or what he'd brought with him. Just Waiting to come steal them of their safe little lives.

Sunny asked him 1000 questions and he answered them all absolutely amazed by her. After dinner was done and Sunny was bathed and tucked away Kate came back to see him doing dishes.

He looked so out of place in her small kitchen. She watched him for a few seconds before walking over.

'You didn't need to do that. I would have.'

When he didn't answer she looked up to see his face. Seth Gecko was never one for tears. But here he stood completely about to fall apart. All his machoness and anger dissolved. 

Grabbing his arms and pulling him down to the kitchen floor she held him. Or as much of him she could. Wrapping his arms around her he buried his face in her neck.

'I get it.' He said softly. 

Nothing else was said for along time. She dozed off and awoke to him pulling covers over her. She felt him nestle in bed behind her holding her as tightly as he could. 

That's when she cried. She cried for leaving. She cried for Sunny. She cried for breaking his heart and she cried for all she had done to herself. After she was done crying she realized Seth didn't blow up once he didn't holler or yell. He was just quite.

'You know I think I'd prefer if we fought rather than sitting in this quietness.'

'Princess I want to ring your neck. I want to yell at you until I can't talk. And I won't lie. After going through hell and back twice to save you. You just left me Kate. It broke me. And I Seth Gecko does not do feelings aND shit well.' 

'I just wanted her to have a chance. A normal chance.'

'I could have helped you do that! We. Together could have gave her that Kate!'

Now the anger hit him.

'You deserted me. While carrying my child!' 

Jumping out of bed and pacing her bedroom floor just like their Mexican honeymoon. 

'I made a hard decision! I refused to let her be born into all that! I couldn't stay their and I knew you could never leave Richie!'

'You don't know anything!'

Walking up to him and pushing him back against the door best she could she knew he needed to calm down or Sunny would be up.

'Calm down. You'll wake Sunny up.'

'Why Sunny.' He ask her his body starting to relax. He still responded to her touch with made her beam on the inside.

'I was in a dark place. When I had her and took one look at her I knew she would always be the Sun for me. My beacon of light and hope.'

Seeing him fully relax and his eyes loose the wild man look she told him the best part.

'Her name is Sunny Gecko. Strong and hard head just like her father.'

With that he kissed her. And it's like fire. She missed him so much. He doesn't need to tell her me missed her his body does that. 

With every thrust, moan, and kiss he can manage. She was always his but he still made her remind him. Making her call his name and her body respond to his touch as if they'd never been apart.

Afterwards when they were both tired and lazily tangled up she hears him say something that almost hurts to much.

'Please don't make me go.' 

She knows she won't. Her life had been hell without him. She needed him. He needed them. Sunny needed to know her Daddy rather than just the stories she was told. They were gonna be safe Seth she knew would make sure of that.

Knowing she didn't trust herself to repsond without another break down she kissed him. Kissed all the hurt and worry away. Until they were both out of breath.


End file.
